


SwanQueen Halloween Anthology

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, Anthology, Creepy, F/F, Halloween, Paranormal, Shorts, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: A collection of short horror stories involving our lovely ladies.





	1. The Baby

Emma groaned as her wife shook her awake. “Go check on the baby,” Regina mumbled, and Emma started to climb out of bed to soothe the crying child, but then she froze. They didn’t have any children.


	2. Can't Sleep

Emma was lying in bed when Regina crawled up next to her. “Darling, I can’t sleep,” the brunette fussed. Emma smiled, thinking her wife looked just as beautiful as when she was alive.


	3. The Window

Emma frowned when she saw a woman in a black dress standing in her backyard. She opened the window, intending to tell the woman to leave, but when she did, the figure disappeared. When she closed it, she was left mortified as she realized the woman she had seen was a reflection in the glass.


	4. Morning Coffee

Regina walked into the kitchen and found coffee brewing, which brought a smile to her face. “Thank you, dear,” she said. Her blood ran cold when she remembered that her wife was at the hospital, in a coma.


	5. Work

As Emma felt something warm dripping onto her face, she opened her eyes to find herself staring into the sunken, yellow eyes of the creature that lived beneath her bed. The creature was tall and slender, hissing as it reached for her with its razor-sharp claws. Emma smiled. “Hi, honey. I’m guessing work was stressful today, huh?”


	6. Bliss

As her wife’s tongue slid through her slick folds, Emma was overcome with a feeling of pure bliss. She heard a noise and turned to see the bedroom door creaking open. Her eyes almost burst from her skull when she saw her wife staring at her in horror.


	7. Drip

Regina was waiting in the kitchen in anticipation for her wife to return home. She was dripping onto the floor from the shower she’d just taken. It was incredibly difficult, getting all that dirt and grime off of her skin, though not nearly as difficult as digging her way out of her grave.


	8. The Salon

Regina was sitting in the salon chair while Emma stood behind her, buttoning the black cape around her neck. “Just a little off the top, please,” she said. Emma nodded and picked up the axe.


	9. The Text

Regina was waiting in the car while Emma was inside the convenience store, probably buying a bunch of junk food. She smiled when her wife climbed into the car just moments later, but her blood ran cold when she saw her phone light up with a new text message from Emma. _“Just stepped out of the bathroom. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”_


	10. The Garden

Emma was out in the garden digging up weeds when she uncovered the hauntingly-beautiful face of her deceased wife. “You look as radiant as ever, Regina. I love you.” The dead woman’s lips curled into a soft smile. “Likewise, my darling.”


	11. The Mirror

Emma walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth before heading off to bed. As she did, she stared at herself blankly in the mirror. Her heart just about stopped when she saw her reflection wink at her.


	12. Warmth

As Regina tucked him in, Henry felt safe and content in her presence. She exuded a maternal warmth that brought him a sense of peace. He closed his eyes and began to drift off, but then he realized something that made him gasp. His mother had died three years ago.


	13. Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by the video 'Tuck Me In,' linked here for those interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNQIdEv-Emo

Henry looked up at Emma with unease. “Mom?” he asked fearfully, “I think there’s something under my bed. Will you check, please?” Humoring him, Emma knelt down to look. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her son staring at her from beneath the bed. “Mom,” he whispered, “There’s something in my bed.”


	14. Trunk

Emma opened the trunk of her car and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a putrid, festering corpse. She couldn’t believe it! She swore she had put a second one in there last week.


	15. Breathing

Regina frowned as she was awoken by the feeling of heavy breathing on the back of her neck. “Emma, stop it,” she mumbled. Just then, her wife entered the bedroom.


	16. Mother

It was late one night when Henry heard his mother calling to him from downstairs. He approached the staircase, rubbing his tired eyes, only to gasp as someone grabbed him from behind. His heart was racing and when he turned, he was shocked to see his mother staring at him with fearful brown eyes. _“I heard it, too,”_ she whispered.


	17. Rain

Emma was curled up on the couch with Regina, enjoying the peace and quiet as the rain pattered ever so gently outside. Emma let out a blissful sigh. “If only you were alive to enjoy this,” she said softly.


	18. Makeup

Regina smiled at her reflection, feeling proud of herself for the time and effort she’d put into her Halloween makeup. “You look amazing, Regina,” she said gleefully. Her smile fell when her reflection replied, _“Why thank you.”_


	19. Halloween

Regina had always adored Halloween. The costumes, the candy, the decorations. It was truly a wonderful time. Most of all, she looked forward to coming back from the dead, if only for one night.


	20. The Closet

Henry was fearful that there might be a creature hiding in his closet, and so, in his ten-year-old mind, he was confident that a flashlight would ward away any monsters or ghouls lurking in the darkness. He tentatively crept out of bed, padding across his room towards the small closet, and ever so slowly opened the door. The second he did, he switched on his flashlight, and was immensely relieved to find no goblins or witches taking up residence among his clothes and toys. What he failed to notice was the dark figure looming behind him.


	21. The Shower

As Emma was rinsing the apple-scented shampoo out of her hair, she sensed she was no longer alone in the shower. Beyond the veil of her eyelids was a ghastly creature that would have made even the bravest of men wet themselves. It was the creature’s snarling that led Emma to open her eyes. “I’m sorry for using your shampoo, baby. I didn’t realize mine was empty. I hope you don’t mind.”


	22. The Basement

Regina walked down into the cold, dark basement to check the breaker after the power suddenly went out. She frowned when she noticed it had been manually turned off. “Emma, how many times have I told you not to touch the breaker?” The rotting corpse in the corner snarled at her in response. “Don’t you sass me, Miss Swan, unless you want time out to be even longer.”


	23. Chairs

When Henry came home from school, he headed upstairs to the attic and found his parents sitting there in silence. “Moms?” he asked, “You both look a little pale. Do you feel okay? Did I use too many volts?” Both women were strapped to electric chairs.


	24. Groceries

Emma wandered around the grocery store for a bit with her wife, who had suddenly become very touchy-feely and overly affectionate, though she wasn’t exactly complaining. As she rounded the corner with the brunette, she happened to look up and see her wife gaping at her in shock from a few aisles down. “Emma? Who the hell is _that?”_


	25. Framed

“Emma,” came her wife’s soothing voice, “Emma, my darling, why won’t you look at me? Don’t you love me?” Emma shuddered, struggling not to look at the picture of her dead wife as it spoke to her.


	26. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reference to one of my other works.

Henry was writing a story about a horned death goddess, whom he imagined as having the face of his mother. What he failed to realize was that the more detail and imagination he put into it, the faster she began to manifest in reality.


	27. Cards

Emma was seated across the table from the beautiful brunette, engaging in a tense game of strip poker. At this point, she was shivering, as she was currently in nothing but her bra and underwear. “How are you doing this?” she asked, “How have you remained fully-clothed?” The brunette smiled as her eyes flashed from brown to red. “The Devil’s in the details, my dear.”


	28. Clowns

Emma had always hated clowns. There was just something about them that unnerved her. Their smiles were too wide to be jolly. Their eyes gleamed with an underlying hatred. They laughed, yet there was fury in those spine-chilling cackles. When she looked in the mirror one morning, she discovered that her nose had morphed into a large, red sphere, but rather than scream, she began to laugh uncontrollably. Now she knew the truth. No one ever _chose_ to be a clown.


	29. Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't so much a scary story as it is a funny one. Enjoy! 
> 
> (FYI, I'm actually a huge Bob Dylan fan, so no disrespect)

Emma had always hated Bob Dylan. His voice was grating, and the harmonica did nothing but drive Emma up the wall. Each time she saw his wild hair, she just wanted to take a razor and shave it all off. But then one morning, as she looked in the mirror, Emma found the face of Bob Dylan staring back at her, and she felt a sense of peace wash over her as she pulled a harmonica from her pocket and began to play it. The times truly were a-changin’.


	30. The Sheet

Emma laughed when she saw the white sheet draped over her wife in the mirror, standing silently behind her. “Nice try, Regina. You’re not gonna scare me that easily.” She tugged the sheet away, and her blood ran cold when she discovered no one was there.


	31. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope everyone's day is *S P O O K Y*

From the darkness, a pair of gleaming eyes watched the beautiful blonde sleep soundly, no doubt dreaming of all sorts of pleasant things. Then, out of the blue, the blonde lifted her head as if she sensed she wasn’t alone. “Baby,” she mumbled, “come back to bed.” The being within the shadows slipped through the dark room and slithered up beneath the sheets like a sly serpent, pulling the blonde into a warm embrace. “Better?” asked the entity. The blonde smiled softly. “Better.”


End file.
